Canciones De Amor
by kia-san Kurosaki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo es un chico de 15 años al cual le gusta cantar, un día llega a su escuela una nueva alumna Kuchiki Rukia quien a primera vista siente una atraccion hacía ella quien también le gusta cantar, a lo largo del tiempo Ichigo y Rukia se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos... Pasen y lean 100% ICHIRUKI... Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: El encuentro de miradas

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de karakura para todos los jóvenes era día de escuela, para algunos era divertido pero para otros no. Como es el caso de Kurosaki Ichigo un estudiante de preparatoria, tiene 15 años, color de ojos café, cabello naranja, alto y guapo.

- onii-chan ya párate o llegaras tarde!- le decía su pequeña hermana Yuzu quien se encontraba en la cocina-

-ya voy- le decía mientras se ponía de pie y se cambiaba de ropa y bajaba las escaleras-buenos días Yuzu-

-buenos días onii-chan-le dijo sirviéndole el desayuno-

-gracias- empieza a desayunar-oye en donde esta mamá, papá y Karin-preguntaba dejando de comer-

-mamá acompaño a papá a resivir a los nuevos vecinos y Karin-chan sigue dormida-

-ya veo, no sea sentido bien verdad- le decía poniéndose de pie- nos vemos, cuida de Karin-y sin más se va-

Después de salir de su casa iba tarareando una canción hasta que vio a su amiga de la infancia Tatsuki.

-oi Tatsuki-va corriendo para alcanzarla- buenos Tatsuki-

-buenos Ichigo- y sin más en pesaron a caminar-

-te has levantado temprano, no crees, es que acaso tienes práctica-

-no, simplemente una amiga me espera en la entrada-

-no me digas, desde cuando tienes amigas, me sorprende-

-cállate idiota-

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela y Tatsuki fue con su amiga y él sin más se fue para su salón.

-I-chiii-gooooo- decía Keigo que iba corriendo hacía Ichigo-

-que hay Keigo- le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe-

-buenos días Ichigo- decía Mizuiro con su teléfono en mano-

-que hay Mizuiro- y entra a su salón-

-Hola Chad-

-mmh-

-tan callado como siempre-decía Keigo-

En ese momento tocan la campana y comienzan las clases.

-muy bien clase, tenemos a una nueva alumna- voltea hacía la puerta- pasa-

-h-hai-

En ese momento Ichigo quedo idiotizado con la mirada de aquella chica,cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura con un mechon rebelde en su frente, ojos violetas y de baja estatura.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- dijo escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra-

-muy bien señorita Kuchiki, siéntese a lado de el señor Kurosaki, el que tiene cabellera de color naranja-

-si sensei- y se dirigio hacía al lado de el oji-marron-hola mucho gusto-

-eh, s-si mucho gusto-

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron una descarga eléctrica, y los dos quitaron sus miradas del otro y así comienza la primera clase, en todas se miraban de reojo y no sabían el por qué. Hasta que tocaron para el almuerzo.

-oye Rukia, quieres que te enseñe la escuela- le decía poniéndose de pie-

-e-eh, claro…. Este..- le decía sin saber su nombre-

-Ichigo- le dijo leyéndole la mente- mi nombre es Ichigo-

-está bien gracias Ichigo- y le dedica una sonrisa sincera-

-vamos entonces- y salen del salón-

Ichigo le mostro cada rincón del instituto, rieron, hablaron de tonterías, comieron, jugaron un poco, hasta que tocaron para regresar a las clases y ellos dudaron en entrar, pero lo hicieron.

-gracias Ichigo- y entra al salón-

-no hay de que Rukia- y la sigue-

Después de otras horas de clase, se terminan y recogen sus útiles.

-Rukia quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-

-claro te lo agradecería mucho- y salieron los dos del instituto-

-dime Rukia en donde vives-

-me acabo de mudar, lo único que recuerdo es que vivo a lado de una clínica….-

- no me digas que la clínica se llamaba Kurosaki-

-siiii al igual que tu apellido, raro no-

-no es que sea raro, ahí yo vivo, soy el hijo de los dueños-

- de verdad…. Entonces somos vecinos, cierto- decía con una sonrisa-

-claro, así nos veremos todos los días e iremos juntos a el instituto y regresar no crees-

-si sería divertido-

Siguieron caminando hasta que notaron que llegaron. Rukia se quedo pensando y en peso a caminar.

-nos vemos mañana Ichigo-

-claro pasare por ti a tu casa, si no te incomoda-

-claro que no me incomoda al contrarío me serviría gracias-

-de nada hasta mañana Rukia-

-hasta mañana Ichigo-

Y así los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, esperando con toda la alegría del mundo a que fuera mañana.

Bueno pues esta es la primera parte de mi fanfiction "Canciones de amor" espero que les alla agradado, espero sus reviews nos leemos luego Ja-ne !


	2. 2 Canciones que muestran sentimientos

**Aclaraciones los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo si fuera mio abría ichiruki oficial desde el primer capítulo. Agradezco a los que leen este fic !**

**Capítulo 2: Canciones que muestran sentimientos**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se paro temprano como era costumbre, más aparte porqué tenía que cantar una canción en la clase de música y estaba buscando en sus libretas de notas que canción cantaría hasta que una le acordó a Ichigo, no se explicaba el por qué pero sentía un tipo de atracción hacía él, simplemente no sabía que era ese sentimiento.

Tomo la guitarra y comenzó a ensayar, después de ensayar lo suficiente bajo a desayunar y se preparo para ir a la escuela.

-ya me voy mamá- le decía a su madre quien estaba en la sala-

-hija no quieres que te acompañe-

-no mamá hay un amigo que me está esperando afuera, nos vemos- y sin más se salió-

-buenos días dormilona- le decía recargado en la pared-

-buenos días, disculpa es que estaba ensañando un poco-

-ensayando y eso a que se debe-

-no te acuerdas que el sensei de música me dijo que si podría cantar para la clase-

-oooh, no jamás presto atención a lo que no me interesa-

-entonces eso significa que no me aras caso verdad- le decía con un poco de melancolía en su voz-

-pero tú si me importas así que si te pondré atención-

Así sin más comenzaron a caminar, pasaron por el rio y siguieron su camino, les faltaba poco para llegar hasta que sus amigos de Ichigo aparecieron.

-I-chi-go, que haces con la belleza de Kuchiki-san- decía con lágrimas en los ojos-

-deja de llorar como si fueras un bebé y solo caminábamos para la escuela-

-Ichigo tu siempre te adelantas con las chicas- decía Mizuiro quien no alejaba la vista de si teléfono-

-cállate-dijo sonrojandose un poco-

-bueno ya deja de estar de lloron quieres Keigo, bueno kuchiki-san creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Tatsuki ella es orihime mi amiga, él es Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado e Ishida-

-Ishida…. No es verdad..-le decía al chico de lentes-Tu eres Ishida Uryu-

-Rukia eres tú…. Qué alegría me da verte- le dice abrazandola-

- no te había visto en años, me tenías preocupada-

-discúlpame es que he tenido cosas que hacer-

-si no te preocupes- y se suelta de su abrazo-

-se conocen ustedes dos- les decía con un tono algo molesto-

-Si él es mi primo, no te angusties Ichigo-

-ni de coña estaría anguistiado-

Y así el grupo de estudiantes se dirigen para el instituto. Al apenas llegar a la entrada tocan para iniciar las clases y cada quien se va a su salón.

-Ichigo nos toca música verdad- le preguntaba algo nerviosa -

-sí y dime por que estas tan nerviosa-

-que no lo entiendes voy a cantar en frente de todo el salón-

-cierto, tranquila nadie se burlara de ti-

Y así los dos entran al salón de música sin más.

-muy bien señorita Kuchiki, pase a cantar-

-H-hai- y se pone de pie y se sienta en la banca de enfrente y comienza a tocar la guitarra (Taylor Swift- superstar-)  
_Esto está mal pero_

_No puedo dejar de sentirme como_

_Si no hubiera nada más_

_Una nublada mañana_

_Viene de nuevo y no puedo evitarlo _

_Pero quisiera poder ver tu cara _

_Y yo sabía desde la primera nota tocada que estaría_

_Rompiendo _todas mis reglas para verte

Tú sonríes con esa hermosa sonrisa

Y todas las chicas de la primera fila gritan tu nombre

Así que apaga ese reflector

Dime cosas como

"No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti"

No soy especial

Solo otra chica con los ojos abiertos

Que está desesperadamente enamorada de ti

Dame una fotografía

Para colgarla en mi pared

Superestrella

….

La soledad de las mañanas

Viene cuando no estoy

Soñando contigo

Cuando mi mundo despierte hoy

Tú estarás en otra ciudad

…..

Y yo supe cuando vi tu cara que estaría

Contando las formas de verte

Y tú sonríes con esa hermosa sonrisa

Y todas las chicas de la primera fila

Gritan tu nombre

….

Así que apaga ese reflector

Dime cosas como

"No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti"

No soy especial

Solo otra chica con los ojos abiertos

Que está desesperadamente enamorada de ti

Dame una fotografía

Para colgarla en mi pared

….

Superestrella

….

Tú tocas en bares

Tú tocas la guitarra

Y yo son invisible

Y todo mundo sabe quién eres tú

Y tú nunca veras

Que me cantas para dormir

Cada noche en la radio

Así que apaga ese reflector

Dime cosas como

"No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti"

No soy especial

Solo otra chica con los ojos abiertos

Que está desesperadamente enamorada de ti

Dame una fotografía

Para colgarla en mi pared

…

Superestrella

Dulce, dulce superestrella

Superestrella

….

Todo mundo se quedo paralizado hasta que le aplaudieron y le chiflaron eso provoco que se sonrojara y de inmediato volteo a ver a Ichigo quien estaba más perdido que nadie y ella lo miro extraño.

-Ichigo te encuentras bien- le decía moviéndolo un poco-

-eh, si claro- y cuando pudo reaccionar se puso rojo hasta más no poder- cantas hermoso Rukia-

-g-gracias- y agacha la mirada la pequeña chica-te gusto-

-mas que gustarme, me encanto- y le dedica una sonrisa llena de dulzura-

-de verdad, me alegra oír eso, esa canción la he escrito cuando vivía en Tokio-

- pues eres buena componiendo canciones Rukia-

En eso tocan la campana para ir a la siguiente clase, todos salen y se dirigen a su salón.

-dime Ichigo, tú también cantas-

-eh yo, si- se rasca la nuca-

- y por qué no cantas-le decía emocionada-

-me da pena, me han escuchado cantar pero no se tengo miedo-

-venga que yo no me voy a reír de ti, lo prometo- le alza el menique-

-vale cantaré, le pediré permiso al de música- y enreda el menique-lo prometo-

_

**Cha chan….. Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste. No olviden de dejar sus revirews, y pues no me queda nada más que decir que Muchas gracias por leerme :D  
Nos leemos en la próxima Ja-ne !**


	3. Descubriendo el significado

**Hola.. Como están espero y bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leerme y le agradezco a Yukiko Kurosaki, por dejarme un revierws hehehe y a Vero-chan por ayudarme con la canción…. Bueno empecemos les parece.**

**Aclaraciones:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo, si fuera mio ya sabran puro ICHIRUKI desde el comienzo.**

**Contiene Lemmon**

**_Capitulo 3: descubriendo el significado _**

Después de que Rukia canto para todo el salón Le dijo a Ichigo que si cantaba después de decirle que si, regreso con el de música para ver si en la próxima clase que era mañana a la penúltima hora le daría permiso para cantar y el maestro le dijo que sí.

Regreso a clases y vio que no se encontraba su profesor así que entro como si nada.

-oye Rukia e conseguido que el maestro me deje cantar mañana-

-genial, al fin te escuchare cantar- y después de esperar al profesor el cual no llego decidieron irse-

Caminaron hasta su casa pero Rukia no quería entrar a su casa.

-que pasa Rukia por que no entras- le decía tomándola del hombro-

-no quiero… mi padre… no quiero- le decía a punto de romper en llanto-

-tranquila enana- y la abraza-

-no me digas enana, cabeza de zanahoria-

-claro lo que digas- su mente empezó a procesar lo que dijo- como me has llamado-

Después de que discutieron, Ichigo le dijo que si quería entrar a su casa, ella accedió y entro, al parecer no había nadie.

-te irás a tu casa cuando te sientas más tranquila, te parece- y ella simplemente respondió con la cabeza-

-te quieres quedar aquí, me iré a dar un baño-

-sí, me quedare aquí ve-

Y sin más subió las escaleras y se metió a dar una ducha. Mientras Rukia seguía en la sala esperando al peli-naranja vio un retrato de una señora bella.

-ella es mi madre, su nombre es Masaki- le dijo bajando de las escaleras y con el cabello mojado-

-te pareces a ella, solo en lo de físico- El oji-marron solo miro- es hermosa-

-no entiendo por qué no está aquí-

-tal vez tuvo que ir de compras- le dijo levantándose del sillón-

-Rukia, quiero decirte algo-

-que cosa, sucede algo-

-vas a decir que estoy loco pero…..- después de pensar prosiguió- desde que te conocí sentí una atracción hacía ti y no sé qué es exactamente-

-Ichigo- y sus mejillas fueron tornando un rojo carmesí-

-Rukia- se fue acercando a los labios de la oji-violeta-

Faltaban pocos centímetros hasta que Ichigo se detuvo y vio como la pequeña chica cerro lo ojos.

-Rukia, esto no está bien-

-a que te refieres con que "no está bien"-

-no quiero aprovecharme de la situación-

- y no lo haces, para serte sincera yo también sentí una tracción hacía ti, pero no la tenía clara-

-Ven Rukia- la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta su habitación-lista- ella asiente-

Entran los dos a la habitación e Ichigo cierra la puerta con seguro.

-Ichigo…. Yo quiero…. Saber que es este sentimiento-

-yo también Rukia-

Sin más se besan era al principio un beso tímido pero a la vez un poco apasionado, lleno de deseo, amor, un mar de sentimientos. Rukia se separo de Ichigo a causa de la falta de oxigeno, los dos maldijeron a la necesidad de respirar, ellos no querían separarse. Pudieron seguir con el beso pero Ichigo le dijo que ya era tarde y que si llegaba su familia y los veían así iba a ver un mal entendido por lo que ella dijo que sí.

Salieron de su habitación y Rukia fue por su mochila y salieron los dos, Rukia le agradeció a Ichigo y se fue a su casa.

-ya llegue mamá, papá- deja sus zapatos y entra, directamente fue a ver a la sala-

-si hija, no quieres comer- decía su hermosa madre Hissana quien le sirve a su marido-aquí tienes cariño-

-gracias Hissana- y sin más empieza a comer-

-si mamá, comeré- y se sienta a esperar su plato-

-como te fue en la escuela Rukia- le preguntaba su padre Byakuya quien dejo de comer-

-eh, me ha ido bien gracias por preguntar-

- y dime te llevas bien con el hijo de los Kurosaki verdad-

-si es un buen amigo, me ayudado mucho-

- eso me algra hija- le decía su madre quien le serbia de comer-

-gracias mamá- sin más se pone a comer, acaba y lleva sus trastes a lava platos-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- le responden los doy y ella se sube a su habitación-

-pero que día- se deja caer en su cama y abraza un peluche que tenía de un conejo-él me beso, de verdad lo hizo, sin que yo le dijese que lo hiciera- su cara se fue poniendo roja y llevo su dedo hasta sus labios- él sabía a…. Fresa, si sabía a fresa, al igual que su nombre- después se quedo en silencio- no sé si este bien decirlo, pero, lo amo-

A lado de la casa de Rukia, se encontraba un chico recostado en su cama boca arriba y con la vista ida.

-la bese, por primera vez bese a una chica, pero no sé que es este sentimiento….- y se da la vuelta y abraza su almohada- no sé si este bien el decirlo pero la amo, amo a Rukia-

Los dos chicos enamorados pero apenas se conocen no saben que es pero tienen el presentimiento.

-ya sé que canción cantaré mañana, será especialmente para ella-

Sin más cae completamente dormido en los brazos de morfeo al igual que una pequeña chica quien estaba feliz por lo ocurrido. Así los dos esperan ansiosos el día de mañana.

.

.

Después de esperar el día, Ichigo se despierta agarra su guitarra y se cambia, baja a desayunar y sin más se va, como de costumbre su familia no se encontraba en casa.

-buenos días Ichigo- le decía una menuda chica de baja estatura-

-buenos días Rukia-y empiezan a caminar-

No dijeron nada durante todo el camino, solo se cruzaban sus miradas y nada más. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al instituto. Pasaron las primeras clases entre sonrojos y sonrisas sinceras.

Llego la esperada clase: Música

-muy bien señor Kurosaki, comience-

-hai- se levanta y pasa para en frente y comienza a cantar (sin bandera-te vi venir) (recomendada por Vero-chan)-

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_Que rápido se me ha clavado_

_Que dentro de todo este dolor_

_Es poco lo que te conozco _

_Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_No tengo miedo de apostarte_

_Perderte sí me da pavor _

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía_

_No, me queda más que hacer_

_Que hacerte una poesía _

_Por qué te vi venir y no dude _

_Te vi llegar y te abrasé _

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

…

_Y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad _

_Te acaricié_

_Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

_Ahora esperare algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente _

_No sabes que terror se siente _

_La espera cada madrugada_

_Si tú ya no quisieras volver_

_Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre_

_No entendería ya este mundo _

_Me alejaría de la gente_

_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía_

_No me queda más que hacer_

_Que hacerte una poesía _

_Por qué te vi venir y no dude_

_Te vi llegar y te abrasé_

_Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_Y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad _

_Te acaricié_

_Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras _

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

Ichigo termino de cantar y dejo la guitarra a su lado y miro a Rukia con una mirada llena de amor, por lo que hizo que se pusiera roja y todos l aplaudieron, pero la oji-violeta le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada de amor, pero a él peli-naranjo se le borro la sonrisa cuando vio que Rukia comenzó a mirarlo con cara de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo y sin querer una lágrima traicionera resbala por su mejilla y él va corriendo.

-que tienes Rukia-

-Ichigo, esa canción, es hermosa- y lo abraza-gracias-

-no me agradezcas nada mi enana-

.

.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, siéndoles sincera me he quemado la cabeza en buscar la canción indicada para Rukia e Ichigo, con la de Rukia yo misma la encontré pero con la de Ichigo tuve más problemas hasta que una amiga (Vero-chan) me ayudo con la canción y así nació mi inspiración. Espero que les ha ya gustado. Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejarme sus revirews Ja-ne bye bye.**


	4. Primera vez

**Aclaraciones: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo, si fuera mío abría solo ichiruki *ww***

**Quiero agradecerles a los que me leen y me han ayudado a seguir con esta historia, para alegrarlos en este capítulo abra lemmon ya que este finc tiene eso. Espero que les guste, sin más comencemos.**

_**Capítulo 4: Primera vez**_

Después de a ver escuchado a Ichigo cantar, Rukia quedo fascinada con su voz y por aquella canción que le dedico a ella, a nadie más que a ella. Ahora si los dos tenían claro ese sentimiento, esa atracción que sentían hacía el otro, ese sentimiento tenía nombre y ese era "AMOR".

-Rukia no llores, mi niña- le decía limpiándole cada lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla-

-Ichigo que más quisiera dejar de llorar pero no puedo- le decía abrazandolo con más fuerza-

-e sido yo el culpable de tu llanto- le dijo con algo de dolor en su voz-

-no haz sido tú, ha sido el amor que te tengo-

-Rukia tú…..-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y aquel brillo que desprendían era de alegría-

-si Ichigo, tengo claro el sentimiento-le dijo acercando su cara a la de él- estoy enamorada de ti, lo que siento es amor-

-Rukia….- y sin mas la besa un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria-

-Señor Kurosaki y señorita Kuchiki- les decía el maestro quien aprecio toda la escena-

-d-disculpe maestro es que no me encuentro bien-

-entonces señor Kurosaki llévela a la enfermería-

-si maestro- y la carga-

-¿qué haces Ichigo?- le dijo algo sonrojada-

-como no te encuentras bien te llevare cargando hasta la enfermería-

-estás loco-

-Pero loco por ti-

-idiota- le dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello del peli-naranja-

Ichigo agarro las mochilas y salió del salón pero en vez de dirigirse a la enfermería, se dirigió a la salida de la escuela.

-Ichigo ¿qué haces?- dijo la peli-negra al ver que la llevaba hasta la salida-

-ya me aburrió la escuela, déjame complacerte-

-esta bien- y así se dejo cargar por él hasta llegar a la casa de Ichigo-

-listo Rukia-

-Ichigo yo quiero-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-vamos adentro por favor- entraron a la casa desolada de Ichigo y la oji-violeta se dirigió a la habitación del chico-

-Rukia tú…- le dijo viendo como la pequeña se acercaba-

-Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo-

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, comenzaron a besarse pero poco a poco fue cambiando el ritmo, Rukia le fue quitando la playera que tenía de la escuela y la avento, dejando así a la vista su bien formado torso, muy marcado. Ichigo con cuidado llevo a Rukia a su cama y la recostó se separo de ella y le fue desbrochando los botones de su playera, dejando a la vista un vientre plano blanco como la nueve y un brasier de encaje naranja lo que se le hiso divertido y provoco un leve sonrojo de parte de ambos y continuaron besándose Ichigo bajaba lentamente de sus labios a su cuello donde dejo pequeñas marcas de besos, fue bajando hasta encontrarse con aquel sostén y deteniéndose.

-hazlo no te detengas- le decía una Rukia jadeante- vamos-

Él prosiguió y sin más desabrocho aquel sostén dejando a la vista aquellos pechos de la pequeña no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran perfectos para Ichigo ajustaban perfecto a sus manos, como un rompecabezas, masajeo y jugo con sus pechos sacando pequeños gemidos de parte de la oji-violeta. Después de estar saciado por esos pequeños atributos volvió a besarla.

-te amo Rukia- le decía dejando besitos en su hombro- te amo mi enana hermosa-

-yo… también te amo I-Ichigo- decía con dificultad pues tenia cosquillas-

Ahora quien tomaba el control de la situación era Rukia, se quito la falda quedando solo con sus bragitas, dejaba pequeños besos en su abdomen hasta bajar a sus pantalones, desabrocho su pantalón y sin más se lo quito dejándolo solo en bóxers y con un bulto muy notorio. Rukia bajo el bóxer negro que tenia Ichigo y dejo a la vista su miembro que ya estaba listo para la acción. Comenzó con su mano a darle el placer que se merece subiendo y bajando eso provoco que escaparan gruñidos por parte del oji-marrón y después de un rato remplazo su mano con su boca, provocando que Ichigo se sintiera en las nubes, pero él la aparto.

-Rukia si sigues así me vendré y antes de eso quiero probarte, sentirte- ella asintió-

Ahora quien controlaba la situación era Ichigo beso su vientre y llego a su intimidad al tocarla con la mano se dio cuenta de que estaba humeda lista para resivirlo. Bajo lentamente las bragas de Rukia hasta que quedo completamente desnuda y él se hundio en su intimidad, jugando con su botón mordiéndolo, succionándolo haciendo que la peli-negra sintiera un placer que jamás sintió en su vida, sentía que todo se tornaba borroso que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su intimidad, no lo pudo aguantar más y se dejo ir por ese primer orgasmo, tan deseado, sintiendo temblores surgir en todo su cuerpo, Ichigo siguió en su intimidad hasta que la dejo seca.

-esta bien que siga, no quiero hacerte daño- le dijo viéndola a los ojos-

-sí, sigue…. Por favor…-le decía entre gemidos-

Sin ninguna palabra más prosiguió se acomodandose entre sus piernas y entrando poco a poco en su intimidad, Rukia aguanto el dolor ya que su miembro de él era ancho, largo y duro, pero una lagrima traicionera salió y rodo por su mejilla, Ichigo al estar un poco más adentro se detuvo y le seco la lagrima y le dio un beso en la frente.

-lista enana-

-s-si lista-le dedico una sonrisa-

Y sin nada que decir entro en ella haciéndola gritar, se quedo así un tiempo en lo que Rukia se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro, ella al principio sintió un ardor espantoso pero después fue cambiando a un placer, esa era la señal para él y comenzó a moverse con estocadas lentas, suaves, llenas de amor, la oji-violeta se quejaba un poco por el dolor pero cambio a un placer que era insoportable, Ichigo se iba moviendo más rápido y siguiendo así termino por venirse dentro de ella y los dos calleron en un sueño profundo.

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les aya gustado, nos leemos luego bye bye!**


End file.
